Fall in love
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Grimmjow es un mujeriego despreocupado, no piensa en nada mas que en si mismo. No cree en el amor y tan poco tiene a nadie en especial...asta que una joven morena le propone salir con ella por un mes, ¿Dentro de ese tiempo Grimmjow podrá cambiar? Descubrelo aquí.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es basado en un manga que leía hace muuucho pero no me acuerdo el nombre**  
**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno Comienzo.**

Era un día soleado en una de las mejores secundarias de Karakura, la cual se encontraba situado sobre una pequeña colina, todos los alumnos caminaban de aquí para allá preocupados por sus exámenes, mientras que desde un enorme árbol un chico de ojos color azul y pelo rebelde del mismo color se encontraba descansando allí, se podía ver su rostro despreocupado y su cuerpo apoyado en una de las ramas, no tenia ninguna preocupación ni tenia mucho que hacer. Desde niño siempre le había encantado los lugares altos y alejado de las personas, no es que las odiara...pero a quien no le viene bien un descanso no?

Mas cuando eres el chico guapo de allí o así era como le habían nombrado sus infinitas seguidoras, las cuales lo seguían a todas partes es mas sin saberlo el tenia un club de fans...

Pero a Grimmjow aquello no le molestaba, que tenia de malo ir a jugar con algunas chicas no?

Grimmjow jugaba con ellas y las mismas a cambio podían regodearse con sus amigas de que estuvieron con el mismísimo Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Todos ganaban...

Pero la paz no es para siempre y ya era hora de que el descanso de Grimmjow acabara, cuando desde lo bajo se escuchaban como unas voces chillonas lo llamaban con esmero.

—Grimmjow! —Gritaba una chica muy bonita vestida con el uniforme del instituto, una blusa y una falda la cual la había acortado a su medida para lucir sexy como su grupo de amigas.—

—Estas ahí verdad? —Pregunto una joven de cabello verde.—

Grimmjow apretó los dientes para luego relajar su rostro y bajar del árbol de un salto, luciendo una mirada relajada.

—¿Como lograron encontrarme preciosas? —Pregunto Grimmjow con una sonrisa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirosa.—

—Eres muy bueno escondiéndote.—Dijo Riruka con un puchero mientras se cruzaba los brazos.—

Nell se acerco hacia el peliazul y lo tomo del brazo con cariño.

—¿No nos darías otra oportunidad? —Pregunto la misma apretando su brazo contra ella, mientras le miraba mordiéndose el labio.—

Grimmjow solo les miro con el ceño fruncido para luego darles una falsa sonrisa.

—Lo siento, pero no lograron encontrarme así que perdieron.—Dijo con una sonrisa de lado dejando ver sus afilados dientes blancos.—Es una lastima...de verdad deseaba tanto tener de novia a Riruka.—Decía mientras se acercaba a la misma y la tomaba de la barbilla.—Oh a Nell...

Decía Grimmjow mientras se acercaba a la peliverde y hacia lo mismo que había hecho con su compañera, dejando a ambas chicas atontadas.

—Te dije que no había sido buena idea buscarlo en la biblioteca!.—Le gritaba Nell a Riruka.—Sabes perfectamente que el odia ese lugar!—Gritaba la peliverde mientras que Grimmjow se apretaba las cienes.—

—Cállate! —Le grito Riruka enfadada mientras le miraba con odio.—Tu fuiste la que dijo ''Aunque pierda seguro me elegirá a mi''—Con una sonrisa de costado.—Como dicen ''el que escupe para arriba le cae la saliva encima''.—Dijo Riruka con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que Grimmjow las miraba algo fastidiado.—

—Si seras...—Le grito la peliver apunto de lasarse sobre Riruka, pero justo en ese momento Grimmjow la tomo de la mano evitando que su mano se estampara contra la mejilla de la pelirosa.—

—Es muy feo ver a dos encantos pelear.—Les dijo el peliazul viéndolas a las dos a los ojos.—Si siguen así...jamas volveré a salir con ustedes.—Dijo lo ultimo lanzandoles una mirada muy diferente a las dulces que les regalaba siempre, era algo perturbadora.—

—L-lo sentimos.—Dijeron las dos a la vez.—

—Entonces...¿A donde quieres ir a jugar hoy? —Pregunto Nell viéndole con un pequeño sonrojo.—

—Quiero ir al parque, sin dudas esta vez ese estúpido peluche sera mío! —Dijo lleno de orgullo levantando el puño.—

Las dos chicas se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta, aunque Grimmjow era muy guapo con ese cabello rebelde o esos ojos azules que cuando te miraban te congelaban...cuando se trataba de peluches en forma de felinos el era un completo idiota. Todos los días para Grimmjow eran lo mismo, quedar con una que otra chica, jugar con ellas y divertirse, no tener de que preocuparse era su ley. Aunque las personas dijeran que por eso era un patán, pero que tenia de malo? solo por no tener nadie especial o tener que estar involucrado en una relación profunda, ¿eso te hace una mala persona?

—Heyy Grimmjow aquí estabas!—Le gritaba una joven de voluptuosa delantera.—Por que no me mandaron un texto! —Les regaño Matsumoto a sus compañeras.—

—Mat Perdimos! —Lloriqueaba Riruka en su hombro.—

Matsumoto se la saco de encima y fue corriendo al lado de Grimmjow para agarrarlo del brazo apretándolo contra su pecho.

—¿No me darías otra oportunidad? —Pregunto viéndole desde sus largas y postizas pestañas.—

Grimmjow volteo la mirada hacia otro lado.

**GRIMMJOW.**

Tsk que molestas...¿Acaso no tienen orgullo?

—Lo siento...pero no seria justo para tus compañeras.—Le dijo Grimmjow mientras se soltaba de su agarre con delicadeza.—Ya es hora...—Decía mientras veía su reloj.—Por que no van a recoger sus cosas mientras yo las espero aquí.

Les dijo con su típica sonrisa galante, la cual solo utilizaba para sus conquistas, las chicas embobadas solo movieron la cabeza en forma de afirmación para luego salir corriendo por sus cosas.

—Diablos...

Grito el peliazul mientras se pasaba su mano por el cabello agotado chocando su espalda contra el árbol para luego cerrar los ojos, pero su paz termino en unos segundos cuando su celular anunciaba un mensaje nuevo, Grimmjow lo abrió y leyó las pequeñas letras...

**''Nos vemos hoy en el hotel **

**XoXo Lisa''**

—Grimmjow que haces? —Pregunto Riruka colocándose a su lado para ver su celular.—

El peliazul guardo rápidamente el celular en su bolsillo y miro a las tres chicas con su mascara.

—Las estaba esperando...—Le dijo a Riruka quien le miraba curiosa.—

—Ash...Riruka no seas entrometida.—Le regaño Nell, quien se coloco al lado de Grimmjow.—Vamos!

Matsumoto celosa se coloco del otro lado agarrándolo del brazo,mientras que Riruka se peleaba con ella por lo mismo.

—Suéltalo!

—Suéltalo tu!

Grimmjow harto se soltó de ambos agarres.

—Ya basta! —Les grito sorprendiéndolas, ya que el con ellas no era así, Grimmjow al ver sus rostros trato de tranquilizarse y les regalo una sonrisa forzada.—Vamos! —Les dijo sin mirarlas y comenzando a caminar por delante.—

Dicho esto ambas chicas dejaron de pelear y lo siguieron por detrás.

Ya estaban por llegar a la salida cuando una joven de baja estatura de cabello corto negro, la cual lucia el uniforme como debía ser falda larga y blusa dentro del saco, se interpuso en el medio.

Su nombre era Rukia Kuchiki y era la estudiante ejemplar del instituto es mas la habían nombrado estudiante de honor.

—Oye quítate.—Le dijo Nell mirándole molesta.—

—¿Quien eres? —Pregunto Riruka mientras mascaba su chicle.—

La morena levanto la vista y miro solamente a Grimmjow ignorando las tres cotorras a su lado.

—Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ¿Puedes salir conmigo durante un mes?

**Continuara..,**

* * *

**Grimmjow es todo un Mujeriego ¿Por que Rukia quiere que salga con ella? Chan Chan Chan...**

**Sera algo corto, ya que es un GrimmRuki...debo ver a cuantas personas les gustara**

**Esperare sus Comentarios! Bye-Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos Conveniencia**

—Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ¿Puedes salir conmigo durante un mes?

Las acompañantes de Grimmjow la miraron de arriba a abajo para luego mirar al peliazul y comenzar a reírse a carcajadas, ya que aquello que habían escuchado era un disparate ¿Quien en su sano juicio querría salir con la niña prodigio del instituto de Karakura? tal vez solo si necesitaban que ella les hiciera un trabaja en clase, nada mas! Las tres jovencitas miraban con una sonrisa arrogante, la cual la morena ignoraba con su vista fija en el peliazul quien se encontraba limpiándose el oído para comprobar si lo que había escuchado era verdad y no producto de su extraña imaginación.

Pasaron unos segundos y el timbre del receso sonó, logrando sacar a los jóvenes de su pequeño trance.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Pregunto Riruka mientras agarraba del brazo a Grimmjow en forma dominante.—

—Grimmjow no saldría contigo.—Le dijo Nell mientras se acercaba y se agachaba para mirarle de cerca.—Solo mírate bien...usas lentes y tu atuendo es tan inapropiado.

Rukia solo le ignoro sin ningún temor, ya que su mirada estaba fija en cierto peliazul quien le miraba con algo de curiosidad.

**GRIMMJOW.**

Acaso había escuchado bien, la cuatro ojos me estaba pidiendo que salga con ella?  
La admiro, eso si que es tenerse confianza. —Pensaba con una sonrisa de costado.—

—¿Por que debería salir con una chica rara como tu? —Pregunto Matsumoto mientras se miraba las uñas con leve indiferencia.—

Rukia ignoro a Nell, quien se encontraba examinándola y paso por su lado con indiferencia y la cabeza en alto, logrando que la peliverde le mirara con la boca abierta indignada por su atrevimiento.

—Por supuesto que no dije que fuera gratis.—Dijo la morena sacando unas entradas de su saco y extendiéndolas al aire.—

—Tsk...no tengo tiempo para esto.—Dijo Grimmjow con un gruñido mientras cargaba su bolso en su espalda y comenzaba a caminar.—Chicas vamos al par...

—Grimmjow Jaggerjack.—Grito Rukia logrando que Grimmjow se volteara y le mirara algo molesto.—Esta es una entrada para el concierto en vivo de los Vizards!

Grimmjow le miro con la boca abierta.

—La banda de Rock que tanto admiras.—Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa de costado mientras se acercaba a el y movía las entradas en su rostro.—

**GRIMMJOW.**

Como mier%#$ ella las consiguió? cuando yo hice de todo para conseguirlas!

Asta salí con la fea del grado...la cual me había mentido que las tenia, maldita zorra!

—¡Y es un asiento de primera, justo delante del escenario! —Decía mientras Grimmjow miraba las entradas con brillo en sus ojos.—Es mas con ellas conocerás a...

—No me digas...

—Irako S-H-N-J-I.—Dijo Rukia deletreando cada letra de su nombre lentamente.—

Grimmjow rápidamente se soltó del agarre de Riruka y coloco su brazo en el de Rukia.

—¿Nunca te había dicho lo hermoso que te ves con esos lentes? —Le dijo Grimmjow mientras que las chicas le miraban indignadas.—

—GRIMMJOW!

Grimmjow se volteo hacia las chicas e hizo un ademan con la mano.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Iremos luego al parque! —Decía Grimmjow mientras se despedía y seguía a Rukia por detrás.—

Matsumoto, Riruka y Nell se quedaron enojadas viendo como el peliazul se marchaba con la perdedora del curso.

—Ella no es acaso...como se llama.—Decía Matsumoto tratando de hacer memoria.—

—Rukia...alias...

—La alias la ''reina del hielo''.—Completo Riruka viéndolos con recelo.—

—La chica que tiene buenas calificaciones pero que nunca muestra ninguna expresión, como una máquina...—Decía Nell mientras sacudía su mano asombrada.—

—Pobre Grimmjow...—Dijeron las tres en un suspiro mientras veían con pena como Grimmjow seguía a la morena.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Caminaron en silencio por unos segundos asta llegar a una pequeña plaza algo alejada del instituto, Grimmjow quien seguía por detrás a Rukia casi se tropieza cuando la misma se voltea sin avisar, logrando que se quedaran frente a frente o mas bien ella asta su hombro ya que Grimmjow la sobre pasaba en altura.

Rukia alzo su mirada cruzándose con esos ojos azules que le miraban esperando a que hablara.

—Soy Rukia.—Decía la morena mientras se ajustaba los lentes.—De la clase A, encantada de conocerte.

Grimmjow se le quedo viendo con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Rukia? ¿Rukia que? —Pregunto viéndola con el ceño fruncido.—

—Kuchiki.—Dijo seria.—

—¡Que nombre tan bonito! —Decía el peliazul dándole un guiño.—Al igual que lo eres tu.—Dicho esto se agacho a su estatura y coloco su mano en su barbilla.—

La morena ni se inmuto y solo le regalo una mirada fría llena de indiferencia.

**GRIMMJOW.**

¿Pero que diab...?

No se supone que debería sonrojarse? ¿Gritar? ¿Decir ''Eres tan guapo Grimmjow Kya''?

Acaso...

¿ACASO ESTOY PERDIENDO EL TOQUE?

Pero todas sus dudas se dispersaron cuando la morena se tambaleo un poco, mientras que Grimmjow la agarraba del brazo para que no se cayera de prepo al suelo.

**GRIMMJOW.**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sigues siendo el mejor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto el peliazul con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.—

La morena se soltó de su agarre para llevarse la mano a la cara y luego de unos segundos levantar su vista para verle con su anterior mirada y hablar.

—¿Quieres las entradas verdad? —Pregunto mientras zarandeaba las entradas en su cara.—

—C-claro.—Decía mientras seguía con la vista las entradas.—

—Entonces deberás hacer todo lo que yo te diga...

Grimmjow en ese momento frunció el ceño y una idea vino a su cabeza.

Lentamente se acerco hacia la morena, quien le miraba algo confundida mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, Grimmjow sin importarle siguió asta acorralarla contra un árbol.

—Sabes...—Decía mientras agachaba su rostro para susurrarle al oído.—Tu eres muy pequeña...sería muy fácil que yo te las arrebatara.

Rukia levanto la vista para ver a Grimmjow con una de sus miradas frías, dejando al peliazul algo asustado ya que se alejo unos centímetros de ella.

—Eh venido preparada.—Decía mientras sacaba algo de su cartera e Grimmjow le miraba curioso.—

—¿Que es eso? —Mirando el pequeño objeto con dibujos de Chappy que la morena había sacado de su cartera.—

—Esto es un Taser un arma de electrochoque.—Le informaba, mientras Grimmjow le miraba sin comprender.—Intenta algo y 400 voltios recorrerán tu hermoso cuerpecito...—Le advirtió mientras subía dos dedos por el pecho del peliazul.—

Grimmjow le miro con el ceño fruncido,mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No te creo capas pequeña...así que en vez de que tenga que usar la fuerza, por que no me las das?

Rukia no dijo nada y solo se quedo allí sin moverse dándole una mirada de ''Atrévete''.

Grimmjow lo capto e inclino la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro provocando unos pequeños ruidos en el proceso.

**GRIMMJOW**

Esto sera como robarle un dulce a un bebe.

Pero apenas intento arrebatárselas cuando sintió como un doloroso e incontrolable hormigueo le recorrió todo su cuerpo, logrando que se agachara de rodillas al suelo del dolor, por su parte Rukia le miraba desde lo alto con el taser en la mano y los brazos cruzados.

—Maldita perra! —Le grito mientras seguía en el suelo lleno de dolor.—

—No digas que no te lo advertí.—Dicho esto dio unos paso hacia delante, ignorando los lloriqueos e insultos del peliazul hacia su persona.—Solo cumple tu papel durante un mes y las entradas serán tuyas.

Grimmjow dejo de lloriquear y desde el suelo miro a la morena quien se encontraba de espaldas.

—¿Por que un mes? —Pregunto curioso.—

La morena se volteo y le miro con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

—Eso es algo que no te concierne.—Dicho esto se volteo y comenzó a caminar.—Nos vemos Jaggerjack.

Grimmjow solo se quedo allí tirado en el suelo viendo como el mismísimo demoño se marchaba sin remordimiento alguno.

**GRIMMJOW.**

Sin dudas esas entradas serán mías, pero...

¿De donde saco esa enana un taser?

**Continuara...**

* * *

**SamiSkyller ,Guest ,Shaolin17 ,M.B ,Nami-chan,May,Alma**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado el de hoy .**

**jajaja pobre Grimmjow sufrirá mucho jajaja**

**Grimmjow/¿Como que sufriré?**

**Yo/Cállate! es mi fic y hago lo que quiero!**

**Grimmjow/Perra!**

**Yo/Sigue asi y en el próximo te pondré un tutu!**

**Grimmjow/ Tsk...**

**Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tres Propuesta.**

Jueves el día entre el viernes y el mas esperado por todos los alumnos del instituto mas por cierto peliazul quien se encontraba con su mano pegada a su mejilla mientras miraba por la ventana sin prestar atención a la clase tan ''interesante'' del amable profesor Kisuke Urahara quien dictaba la clase sobre la historia Japones el Período Kamakura. Todos los alumnos prestaban mucha atención ya que la época de exámenes se acercaban y sabían perfectamente que detrás de esa sonrisa divertida el rubio era muy exigente con las notas.

Por su parte Grimmjow solo ignoraba aquello, no es que le pareciera buena la idea de recursar pero para el lo mas importante era ''ir a jugar'' pero...luego de lo sucedido el día anterior todo lo había dejado algo pensativo respecto a la propuesta de cierta pelinegra y gafas gruesas.

**Grimmjow.**

Me pregunto si lo abre soñado...tsk

¿Pero por que me eligió a mi? Oh lo se soy el mas guapo de todo este maldito instituto, quien no caería ante mis encantos. —Se regodeaba mientras sonreía de costado.—

A pesar de que estaban en el tercer piso, se podía ver claramente todo el patio y quienes pasaban por allí, la vista del ojiazul pasaba sin darle mucha importancia a todo aquello asta que su mirada hallo algo que capto su atención. Una pequeña morena caminaba algo cabizbaja mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, lucia su uniforme reluciente y bien presentable, la falda larga bien colocada al igual que el saco azul junto con su camisa blanca.

¿Enserio tengo que hacer esto? Seré el hazme reír del instituto...NO!

Recuerda tu motivación las entradas, sin dudas serán mías! —Pensaba Grimmjow tratando de darse fuerzas mientras apretaba el puño.—  
Y luego de esto saldré con muchas chicas para olvidar!

Unos cuchicheos se hicieron escuchar, mientras que una pequeña morena entraba al salón y se sentaba en su lugar para prestar atención a la clase, Grimmjow quien le había visto se quedo asombrado ''¿Como era posible que ella estuviera en su mismo aula y no se hubiera dado cuenta?''

''¿Y por que el sensei no le regaño por llegar tarde? Tsk...sin dudas los cerebritos tienen privilegios.—Pensaba el peliazul mirando la espalda de la morena quien se encontraba sentada a dos asientos mas adelante de el.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

El timbre del receso sonó y todos los alumnos se dispusieron a buscar sus almuerzos o a ir a la cafetería para llenar sus estómagos, por su parte Grimmjow se quedo sentado allí viendo como su club de fans se acercaban a el con comida en brazos. La primera en hablar fue Nell quien le entrego algo que parecía un sándwich pero tenia demasiado verde.

—Grimmjow come esto...lo hice con mis propias manos.—Decía la peliverde mientras le extendía el sándwich.—

**GRIMMJOW.**

¿Que diablos es esto? ¿Y por que tiene tanto verde?

¿Acaso cree que soy una maldita tortuga?

—Arigato Nell.—Dijo Grimmjow con una fingida sonrisa mientras lo tomaba con sus manos.—

—Oye ten el mío de seguro sabe mucho mejor! —Exclamo Riruka mientras se colgaba de su brazo y le enseñaba lo que parecían ser una galletas de animalitos.—Son galletas de animalitos, acaso no son adorables! —Chillo llena de emoción.—

Grimmjow miro las galletas con el ceño fruncido.

**GRIMMJOW.**

¿Pero que...? ¿En serio son animales? —Se preguntaba el peliazul mientras veía con algo de horror aquellas galletas que parecían cualquier cosa menos animales.—

Si así se ven...me pregunto como sabrán.

—Vamos Grimm come una!—Le alentó Riruka mientras le acercaba una a su boca.—Y dime que tal esta.

Grimmjow sin poder evitarlo tuvo que comerla, en ese momento podía sentir como sus ojos ardían y su boca pedía a gritos algo de agua, pero con su mas fingida y espeluznante sonrisa le dijo.

—S-saben...exquisitas.

Riruka le miro con una amplia sonrisa mientras chillaba de la emoción, mientras que sus compañeras le miraban con recelo a hora era el turno de Matsumoto quien algo irritada le entrego lo que parecía ser Kimchi o no...muy bien no se sabia que era ya que una especie de hedor extraño despedía, Grimmjow miro aun mas horrorizado a la rubia ya que por experiencia sabia que la comida de ella superaba a todas las demás en **ASQUEROSO!**

**GRIMMJOW.**

Padre...Madre fue un gusto a verlos conocido.

QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!

Y si como si sus ruegos fueran escuchados un hermoso olor a lavanda junto con una voz suave se hicieron presentes, Grimmjow volteo la mirada hacia donde sus seguidoras miraban enfadadas para notar la presencia de cierta morena quien sin vergüenza alguna tomo el Kimchi de Matsumoto y lo probo mientras que todas e incluso el le miraban asombrados, ¿Que diablos era lo que estaba haciendo?

Luego de unos segundos la morena sin expresión alguna miro a la rubia.

—Tiene demasiado picante, el Kimchi trata sobre eso pero es comida y por ello debería de ser comestible.—Decía mientras se ajustaba los lentes y la rubia le miraba sorprendida.—Ademas de que te equivocaste y le has puesto azúcar tan bien.

Todas no dijeron nada y solo se le quedaron mirando sin salir todavía de la impresión.

—Tengo que hablar contigo vamos.—Le ordeno la morena al peliazul, quien solo obedeció y la siguió por detrás.—

Las tres chicas solo se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas, ¿En serio esa era Kuchiki?

—Pero que...

—Alguien dijo lo que jamas me atrevería a decir.—Dijo Nell asombrada viendo a Matsumoto con pena para luego recibir un pisotón de la misma.—

—Mi Kimchi no esta mal! —Se quejo para luego con el tenedor meterselo en la boca sin avisar a Riruka y ver como la misma intentaba no vomitar.—Que exagerada...—Dijo molesta para luego llevarse un bocado y sentir como sus ojos comenzaba a llorar.—Esta delicioso!

**_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_**

Grimmjow seguía por detrás a la morena quien caminaba sin mirarle y dirigirle la palabra, subieron una pequeña escalera la cual les llevaba hacia la azotea del instituto y desde allí se podía ver todo el lugar lo cual era hermoso, Rukia se sentó en una pequeña esquina y apoyo su espalda contra la pared mientras desarmaba lo que parecía ser su bento peor al ver que el peliazul seguía parado le hizo un ademan en el suelo para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Has pensado sobre lo que te dije ayer? —Pregunto la morena mientras abría su bento y separaba sus palillos.—

—Si y lo haré.—Dijo decidido el peliazul, mientras que Rukia le miraba algo sorprendida.—

**RUKIA.**

Este chico si que no tiene nada de orgullo...

—Pero...—Dijo Grimmjow mientras se rascaba la nuca.—

—¿Pero que? —Pregunto la morena mientras se llevaba un bocado a su boca.—

—Tengo curiosidad...por que yo? —Pregunto mientras sentía como su estomago le dolía al verla comer.—

Rukia bajo los palillos y le miro seria.

—No te creas especial...pero podría haber elegido a cualquiera al azar.—Dijo sin mucha sensibilidad, mientras que Grimmjow le miraba levemente molesto.—Pero si quisiera salir con alguien entonces ¿por que no con el mas popular de aquí? —Pregunto viéndole como si fuera lo mas obvio.—

—Si, creo que tienes razón.—Dijo no muy convencido con la respuesta ya que no entendía el modo de pensar de la Kuchiki.—

—Desde hoy eres mi novio.—Le dijo Rukia sin verle tratando de no darle demasiada importancia, por su parte Grimmjow le miraba con una sonrisa de costado.—¿Tienes algo mas que preguntarme?

—¿Por que solo por un mes? —Pregunto curioso mientras que le miraba fijamente, por su parte Rukia siguió con su mirada puesta en su bien armado bento.—¿Y?

—Yo solo dije que preguntes...no que respondería todo.

Grimmjow solo le miro sintiendo como la vena de su frente hacia su aparición y Rukia le miraba con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—Desde a hora no podrás ''jugar''mas con tus ''amiguitas''.—Le indico mientras se ajustaba los lentes y le miraba seria.—Solo debes tener ojos para mi.

Grimmjow coloco su brazo por el hombro de la morena sorprendiéndola un poco.

—Claro que lo are si eres tu mi hermosa novia.—Le dijo al oído con voz seductora mientras que la morena se tapaba la boca con la mano.—

**GRIMMJOW.**

¿Pero que diab...? ¿Acaso estaba por vomitar?

Mi encanto le dio asco!

Rukia se corrió hacia un costado quitándose su brazo de sus hombros, viendo como el peliazul despedía un aura llena de depresión.

—No hagas eso...—Le pidió mientras Grimmjow seguía con la cabeza gacha.—

La morena con algo de remordimiento se acerco al peliazul colocándose en frente de el y con uno de sus palillos lo coloco en su barbilla y levanto su cabeza para que le mirara.

—Yo...no quiero salir con el falso Grimmjow.—Le dijo seria mirándole a los ojos.—

Grimmjow le miro algo sorprendido.

—¿De que hablas? —Pregunto viendo como la morena se sentaba nuevamente a su lado.—

—Encantador, bueno, gentil.—Decía mientras levantaba los dedos contando.—Esa no es tu verdadera personalidad.—Grimmjow le miro sorprendido ¿Como diablos sabia eso?.—Te estado observando...solo dices lo que las chicas quieren oír al igual que hace unos segundos con tus seguidoras.

**GRIMMJOW.**

Genial, entonces no hace falta que siga fingiendo...tsk esto están problemático.

—No tiene nada de malo decir lo que quieren oír, ellas se divierten y yo solo paso el rato.—Dijo descaradamente mientras sonreía de costado mostrando sus afilados dientes.—

—De los errores se aprende.—Decía mientras miraba hacia el cielo.—Si tu no le muestras sus faltas ¿Como mejoraran? —Pregunto viéndole mientras se llevaba un bocado de su bento a la boca.—

Grimmjow miro su bento y se relamió los labios.

—No necesito clases de moral.—Dijo algo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.—

Rukia le miro con una ceja levantada.

—¿No me digas que no has traído tu comida? —Pregunto con una sonrisa de costado, viéndole con algo de molestia.—

—Ya tenia comida pero alguien las ahuyento.—Se defendió.—

—Deberías agradecerme esas comidas solo te hubieran producido diarrea.—Exclamo Rukia dándole a entender que le había hecho un favor.—

Grimmjow se quedo pensativo ya que en parte tenia razón, muchas veces por culpa de ellas había quedado internado en el baño del instituto por horas.

Luego de unos segundos una idea llego a su mente y miro a Rukia con una sonrisa picara.

—Eres mi novia a hora, tu deber es alimentarme.

Rukia le miro con una ceja levantada, mientras pensaba cuan descarado podía ser, mientras que Grimmjow le miraba con la boca abierta señalandole, la morena tomo sus palillos y tomando algo de comida se la metió bruscamente en la boca del peliazul quien mucho no se molesto ya que tenia demasiada hambre como para quejarse, pero para su sorpresa estaba delicioso!

—¿Que tal esta? —Pregunto Rukia tratando de que no notara su curiosidad, ya que ella misma había hecho aquel bento.—

—ESTA DELICIOSO! —Exclamo sonriendo como un niño pequeño.—Nunca comí algo tan delicioso.—Dijo con sinceridad, ya que la mayoría de las veces que comía allí eran lo que preparaban sus seguidoras y la verdad que en vez de ser un placer era una tortura.—

Rukia al verle así soltó una pequeña carcajada, ya que muy pocas veces el peliazul mostraba su verdadera sonrisa.

Por su parte Grimmjow le miro sorprendido al escuchar la risa de la morena.

Grimmjow extendió su mano tomando la barbilla de la morena para poder verla a los ojos sorprendiendo a la misma ante ese gesto.

—Te ves bonita cuando sonríes, deberías hacerlo mas seguido.

Rukia algo nerviosa tomo los palillos y le envió un pedazo de pulpo en la boca.

—No digas cosas tan vergonzosas.—Se quejo mientras se levantaba y estiraba su cuerpo.—

El timbre sonó anunciando la finalizacíon del receso y Grimmjow se levanto algo molesto mientras se estiraba los brazos.

—Hay algo mas que quiero preguntarte.—Dijo el peliazul mientras que Rukia se volteaba para verle.—¿Por que quieres salir con mi verdadera personalidad?

—Yo...solo quiero salir con ese lado que nadie mas puede ver.—Le dijo Rukia mientras le miraba a los ojos y se marchaba dejando a Grimmjow algo confundido.—

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Loen,Nami-chan ,M.B ,Guest ,Aillen11 , Minako-Sama13 , Nanami Kuchiki**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR! **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y perdón la tardanza pero es complicado!**

**Quieren preguntarle a Grimmjow por que están idiota! Haganlo n.n**

**Grimmjow:/Yo no soy idiota, tu me describes así!**

**Yo:/Es mi Fic y hago lo que quiera así que calladito o te haré sufrir!**

**Grimmjow:/ -Saca un cartel ''help me''.-**

**Nos vemos en el próximo! **

**Cualquier pregunta mi face esta en mi perfil!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo cuatro Novios Oficiales!**

Una pequeña y algo menuda morena se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de aquel enorme instituto, la misma ignoraba las miradas de disgusto de sus compañeras quienes se encontraban en los pasillos murmurando quien sabe que...pero a Rukia aquello no le interesaba tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y demasiado que hacer, ella era una Kuchiki y una Kuchiki siempre mantiene la cabeza en alto ante todo. Ya estaba por terminarse el día y debía ir al aula por sus cosas pero algo dentro de ella misma la hacia sentir extraña...

¿Acaso estaba bien lo que hacia? Claro que si.—Se regaño mentalmente.—El obtendrá algo a cambio y ella igual pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo...algo se le escaparía de las manos.

Tal vez solo estaba siendo demasiada exagerada, seguro todo era producto del estrés de tener novio...mi primer novio.

No es que estaba urgida por conseguir uno pero la situación se dio...era eso o que sus padres lo hiciera por ella y de seguro seria un imbécil pedante con aires de ''yo lo se todo'' un niño mimado, al menos Grimmjow era todo lo contrario a un chico de buena sociedad...aunque en primera persona fingiera ser un ''encanto'' su verdadera personalidad algo descarada era lo que le llamaba la atención es mas por alguna razón le parecía interesante solo eso interesante, no había ningún sentimiento oculto detrás de esa palabra...ademas jamas podría fijarse en un desastre como el así que era perfecto para solo aparentarlo aunque de seguro cuando se enteraran mis padres de con quien salgo mi padre se desmayaría y mi madre solo me alentaría, después de todo ella era quien quería que estuviera feliz y experimentara toda esas tonterías del amor...

**Flash Back.**

—Vamos hija por que no quieres salir con el pretendiente que te eligió tu padre? —Preguntaba Hisana mientras lavaba los platos.—

Rukia quien se encontraba en el sofá viendo su programa favorito sobre criminales se volteo y le miro.

—¿Por que debería? siempre son niños mimados que piensan en si mismos...ademas para que? —Pregunto mientras suspiraba con algo de tristeza que Hisana capto.—

—¿Sabes que solo pensamos en tu bien verdad? —Pregunto Hisana mientras se le acercaba y le tocaba la cabeza con cariño.—El sueño de toda madre es ver a su hija feliz.—Decía con los ojos algo lagrimosos.—¿Acaso esta mal?

**RUKIA.**

Oh mierda, no las lagrimas...

—Esta bien.—Dijo la morena suspirando, para así terminar con el drama de su madre y como si fuera magia su madre dejo de llorar.—

Hisana le miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salio corriendo a buscar una libreta.

—Llamare inmediatamente para que tengas una cita con el hijo del empresario...

Antes de que pudiera decir mas Rukia le corto.

—Dije que si...pero yo elegiré a quien quiero como novio.—Dijo seria mientras volvía su mirada hacia la televisión pero sin prestar atención, Hisana curiosa se acerco a su lado.—

—No me estarás mintiendo verdad.—Pregunto la morena viéndole con los ojos entrecerrados ''Conocía perfectamente a su hija como para caer en su juego.''—

Rukia se volteo y mirándole a los ojos seria dijo.

—Tengo a alguien que me gusta.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Su madre era muy buena manipulando y ella tan bien ya que lo había heredado, si tan solo me dejaran en paz no habría tenido que hacer lo que hice...pero ver la sonrisa de mi madre cuando se lo dije me puso algo feliz ya que es la persona mas importante luego de mi padre y haría cualquier cosa por hacerles feliz aunque esto no me favoreciera en lo absoluto...solo tendría que fingir apariencias y hacer como que todo marchaba bien, aunque a la corta todo se descubrirá...

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Rukia a los pocos minutos llego al salón el cual estaba casi vació si no fuera por que allí se encontraban el club de fans de Grimmjow, Nell quien se encontraba sentada en su escritorio mirándose las uñas, Riruka quien se encontraba junto con Matsumoto hablando en susurro, la morena ignoro aquello y se fue hacia su asiento el cual justo estaba al lado de la peliverde, Rukia sin mirarles y con la cabeza en alto paso al lado de Nell quien en ese momento aprovecho y le puso el pie logrando que la morena se cayera al suelo con todo el cuerpo.

En ese momento el grupo se acerco hacia donde estaba la morena con una sonrisa inocente.

—Kuchiki-san, que torpe eres.—Rezongo Nell con algo de molestia.—

—Nell no seas así...no ves que se pudo a ver lastimado.—Dijo Riruka con una sonrisa sarcástica.—

**RUKIA.**

Tsk sabia que esto sucedería...que molesto.

Rukia quien se encontraba con la mirada oculta por su mechón negro levanto la mirada y les miro a las tres con una sonrisa de costado.

—No pensé que en esta secundaria admitieran a niñas de primaria.—Dijo Rukia sin borrar su sonrisa.—

—¿Que dijiste? —Exclamo Matsumoto sorprendida por su atrevimiento.—¿Acaso quieres morir?

Le grito apunto de darle una cachetada, Rukia solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero nada sucedió de apoco abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos azules que le miraban fijamente.

—Es muy feo ver a unas hermosas señoritas peleándose.—Exclamo Grimmjow mientras soltaba la mano de Matsumoto con algo de brusquedad.—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto mirando a la morena e extendiéndole su mano para que se levantara pero la misma sola se levanto ignorándolo.—

—Grimmy es tu culpa.—Exclamo Riruka agarrándole del brazo.—

—¿Acaso has perdido el sentido del buen gusto? —Pregunto Matsumoto mientras veía a la morena con recelo.—

Grimmjow molesto se soltó del brazo de la pelirosa mientras fruncía el ceño enojado.

—Es verdad ¿por que pasas tanto tiempo con Kuchiki? —Dijo Nell con molestia en su voz,—

Rukia quien escuchaba todas esas tonterías tomo su bolso y les ignoro para intentar irse de alli pero unas manos fuertes las sostuvieron de la cintura sorprendiéndola.

—Desde ahora no quiero que molesten mas a Rukia.—Les ordeno mientras les miraba fríamente sin soltar la cadera de la morena, quien le miraba sorprendida.—

Las tres chicas le miraron escandalizadas.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Nell fue la primera en preguntar con algo de temor en su voz, mientras que sus compañeras le miraban serias.—

—Hablo de que Rukia es mi novia.—Dijo con tono serio.—Y si se vuelven a acercar a ella...no se los perdonare.—Dijo esto ultimo lanzandoles una mirada sádica dejándolas temblando mientras se marchaba con la morena.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Caminando por el pasillo del instituto ninguno dijo nada, Rukia todavía no salia de su asombro y Grimmjow lo sabia por su parte todos los alumnos de allí miraban con ojo critico como el peliazul el cual jamas había hecho tal cosa es mas cualquiera habría jurado que el jamas JAMAS TENDRÍA NOVIA! pero ellos no sabían que todo aquello solo era por conveniencia por ambas partes pero...podrá eso convertirse en una realidad?

Estaban llegando a la salida cuando la morena de golpe se separa de su agarre y le mira con el ceño fruncido recién cayendo a la realidad.

—¿Que diablos fue eso? —Dijo con tono molesto viéndole seria.—

**GRIMMJOW.**

¿Que diablos le pasa? ¿Acaso no debería de estar feliz? Tsk jamas entenderé a las mujeres...

—Tsk solo dije lo que somos a hora en verdad.—Decía el peliazul mientras se rascaba la nuca.—¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías?

—Olvídalo...supongo que ahora ya no me fastidiaran por eso.—Dijo Rukia mientras se acomodaba el bolso en el hombro.—Solo no me acostumbro a esto...

Grimmjow le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces ¿por que quieres que sea tu novio? —Pregunto sin entender sus propósitos.—

Rukia bajo la cabeza mirando sus pies algo nerviosa.

—Solo...solo quiero saber lo que se siente...agarrarse de las manos...ir a casa juntos, tener citas y hacer todo eso que hacen las parejas.—Decía todo con un tono algo ahogado.— ¿Acaso esta mal?

Pregunto viéndole a los ojos, Grimmjow se le quedo viendo ya que sus ojos parecían que estarían apunto de llorar.

Una bocina los saco de sus pensamientos y tuvieron que cortar la mirada.

—Nos vemos mañana Grimmjow.—Dijo esto ultimo sin verle y a pasando apresurado.—

Grimmjow solo se quedo allí parado viendo como la morena se subía a un auto oscuro y se marchaba dejandole con una extraña sensación.

**GRIMMJOW.**

¿Por que Kuchiki quería llorar?

**Continuara...**

* * *

**POR FIN TERMINE EL CAPITULO! Y ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO...LE DEJE BIEN EN SUSPENSO .W.**

**Loen**  
**Nami-chan**  
**M.B Cra-Ckets **  
**Minako-Sama13 **  
**Guest**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;_; me ponen muy feliz!**

**Grimmjow asiéndose el hombre ''Es mi novia'' jojojo **

**Grimmjow: Yo jamas diría algo tan vergonzoso /**/**

**Yo: Léelo arriba...**

**RUKIA: Que vergonzoso**

**Grimmjow: Tsk...solo lo hago por conveniencia léelo arriba y tu cállate enana.**

**Yo: Claro claro...**

**RUKIA: Obligame BAKA!**

**Grimmjow: Medio metro.**

**RUKIA: Delincuente!**

**Grimmjow: Chichon del suelo!**

**RUKIA: Cabeza de pitufo!**

**YO: Los que se pelean se am...**

**GRIMMJOW/RUKIA: CLARO QUE NO!**

**Yo: Mejor me callo...-miedo.-**

**Nos vemos en el próximo!**

**PD: alguien vio el dorama The Heirs esta genial!**

****


End file.
